1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for executing image processing for image data, an image processing method, and a storage medium storing a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exists a technique of creating a collage or an album by combining a plurality of photos.
There also exists a technique of automatically creating a layout when creating a collage or an album.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-260957 describes a technique of automatically editing images based on editing information preset for the images to be arranged in the image merging frames of a template to be used at the time of layout creation, thereby creating a layout.
However, the above-described patent literature has the following problem. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-260957, editing instructions for the images to be arranged are permanently set in the template. For this reason, it may be impossible to appropriately edit the images.